The New Magical Games
by anime4ever21
Summary: What happened at the last Grand Magical Games happened. With Fairy Tail coming in first. It's a whole new start for all the guilds and now the host for this Grand Magical Games is Fairy Tail! Without any interruptions, who will come in first? Last?
1. Chapter 1

The New Magic Games

**Note: **Everything that happened at last first Grand Magical Games (with Fairy Tail) have already happened. This is kinda like a 2nd time they're going to have it but this time, Fairy Tail is going to host it. There may be some pairings added on later so be aware of that! No character bashing and definitely oc's because there just aren't enough guilds!

**P.S. **Minerva is the master of Sabertooth, because I needed Sting to join the games.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail… if I did, Jerza would be canon already

Sabertooth's reaction to the games

It was a quiet day at Sabertooth guild. Everyone was on a mission except for Yukino.

"Minerva-sama, when do you think the other will be back?"

"Hm?" Minerva sighed. "I told you Yukino, you don't have to call me Minerva-sama, just Minerva is fine, and I don't really know, they chose to do a S-class job which offers more money and it could take them a while. Just wait patiently," Minerva said with a smile.

"H-hai, Minerva! I'm just a little worried for Sting-san and the others," Yukino said quietly.

After the last Grand Magical Games when Minerva's father, Master Jiemma, asked Yukino to strip her clothes, Yukino was still "uncomfortable" when she was around Minerva. Afraid? Definitely not. Uncomfortable, sometimes.

Minerva sighed. "Your still thinking about what happened last time during the Grand Magical Games?"

"N-no! I was just thinking about…" Yukino said the last part quietly.

"Gomen, Yukino. I know you're still uncomfortable around…. me. But I just wanted you to know… don't think of me as a master. Just think of me as a friend. Ok?" Minerva said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Arigatou, Minerva!" Yukino said more excitedly.

It was only the two of them at the guild and that was ruined when Sting barged in.

"Minerva! Yukino-chan! I've got some news regarding the Fairy Tail guild.

"Did something happen?" Minerva and Yukino shouted at the same time. "And uh… where's Rogue and the others?"

"Psh, those slowpokes were too slow so I left them behind," Sting said with enthusiasm.

"You left Lector with them as well?" Minerva said.

"Of course not! Lector's here with me!" Sting opened up his pack and there was Lector, who looked a bit sick.

"I-I'm here!" D-don't worry about me!"

"Lector! You look a bit sick," Yukino giggled.

Minerva laughed at the relationship those two shared, it was so good to be in a guild where everyone could laugh. Minerva wondered where her father went, but she quickly changed her mind of thought and asked, "What about Fairy Tail? You were saying before."

"Oh right! Fairy Tail is- "

"We're back! Sorry we were late because one certain blonde left us. Thank you very much. _Sting,__" _Rufus came in with a sly smile.

"Oi! Rufus! When you come, you should come in quietly because I was talking to lady Minerva!" Sting yelled.

"Shut it, Sting. Fairy Tail is going to be hosting a New Grand Magical Games. They won't be entering, unfortunately. However, this gives us a chance to win," Rogue said with a smirk.

"Rogue! I was gonna tell her that! But yeah, that was pretty much it. The games start in three months and the sign ups are due in two weeks, we have plenty of time to train," Sting said with a smile.

Minerva sighed, "As the master of Sabertooth, I want everyone to be safe. If we lose, do not seek vengeance, accept the fate and move along. Even if we do lose, we'll always get back up and try again. Because we are Sabertooth! And I shall accept their hostility of the Magical Games."

Everyone in the guild cheered.

"Lady Minerva is the best!"

"We'll win for sure this time!"

"Who'll participate?"

"Sting and Rogue will dominate the whole games!"

"I hope Yukino-chan gets to participate!"

"That's our master!"

Minerva smiled at the excitement of the guild. Even though they weren't a power hungry guild anymore, they still didn't like to lose. That will always be a quality of Sabertooth no matter what.

"Can you say the rules?" Minerva asked.

"Hai! The rules are basically the same as last time," Orga stated.

"I see… then I shall choose Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga to participate in the New Magic Games! You may start your training right now, come one week prior to the games! I wish everyone the best of luck!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Hopefully, the games don't get interrupted. However, what exactly are you planning… Fairy Tail?" Minerva said quietly.

When everyone in the guild left, a girl with purple eyes and white hair knocked at the front of the guild.

"I-Is Yukino- chan here?" the girl said quietly.

Minerva turned around. "Eh? Who are you? And no… Yukino just left to go on a three month training mission."

"I see… then I shall wait for her."

"You seem desperate. But I do not allow any trespassers in my guild. So you either speak, or face consequences. Your choice," Minerva said with confident. She would do anything for her guild, even if it meant death, because she doesn't want to follow in her father's footsteps, ever.

"My name is Angel Sorano, I am part of Crime Sorcière (**A/N: **Yes, the Oración Seis members become part of Crime Sorcière in the manga) pardon me for not introducing myself earlier. I want to speak to Yukino, because we have some unfinished business to talk about."

"_No wonder they look so much alike. They must be sisters. _I'm sorry but I still do not allow anyone from any other guilds into my guild. Leave immediately."

"Gomen for the intrusion, I shall leave right now then. I shall see you at the New Magic Games I assume? I wish you guys the best of luck," Angel said with a warm smile.

Minerva signed, _"__Things may actually start to get complicated. I don__'__t know why Yukino wouldn__'__t tell me about this earli- never mind. I understand why she wouldn__'__t. Just come back soon guys.__" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **The character descriptions will follow the anime. I know that sometimes the description of the characters from the anime and manga are different, so I will only be following anime descriptions. Nothing else will change!

Lamia Scale's reaction to the games

"Have you heard the news from Fairy Tail? Jura?" A white haired mage sat on a stool next to a bigger sized mage. The bigger sized mage had a long beard. Both of the mages were Lamia Scale's top mages.

"Of course… I was actually considering telling the news to Ooba-sama (**A/N: **If anyone forgot about her, she's Lamia Scale's guild master who spins everyone around)" Jura said.

"TELL ME WHAT?" The old master suddenly popped up from behind the counter.

"E-eh… Ooba-sama, were you sleeping behind the counter again?" The white haired mage said hesitantly.

"What did you expect Lyon!? You interrupted my nap, now you must face consequences!" The old master started to spin Lyon around like never before. While Jura was chuckling… "You wanna get some of it too?!" The old master started to spin both of them around.

"Ooba-sama! There's news from the Fairy Tail guild that they are hosting a New Magical Games!" A beautiful girl with bright pink hair and blue eyes called out. "We join! Lamia Scale must win! We must redeem ourselves from the last Magical Games. We weren't the second strongest guild for nothing!" The old lady had passion for her guild. Even though she would punish people by spinning them around like crazy, she still cared about the guild and the people in the guild.

"H-hai… ummm, can you stop spinning Jura and Lyon around please, Ooba-sama," the bright pink haired girl said quietly. "You want me to spin you around now Sherry?!"

"Who's going to participate?" A girl with bright pink hair just like Sherry spoke. She was much shorter than Sherry but she had smile that could bring fanboys all over her. _"__I can__'__t wait to see Wendy again__… __it__'__s been so long. I wonder how she__'__s doing, could she possibly be stronger than me? Who knows__…" _

"Chelia, you will participate in this year's magical games again, you and Lyon, Jura, Yuka (**A/N: **He's the dude with the big eyebrows) and Sherry," the old woman said immediately.

"W-why me? I'm not that strong at all!" Sherry said quickly.

"Heh, that's what you think, but I believe in you. Now all of you go and train. The games start in three months and I want that trophy!"

"H-hai Ooba-sama!" The participants quickly left the guild after they found out that their master chose them to participate in games.

"_I finally get to see my beautiful Juvia__… __and I could finally redeem myself.__" _

"_I wonder if that mysterious guy with the mask will be there. I wonder what happened to him__…__.__"_

"_I shall see my true love once again! I must win to prove that I am just as strong as the others because Ooba-sama believes in me!__"_

"_Wendy__… __even though you won__'__t be participating, I__'__m going to see you again. And I__'__m happy about that. I__'__m going to prove who__'__s the real god slayer!__" _

The members of Lamia Scale went off their own separate ways to train, hopefully this time, they will bring back a trophy (for their crazy master).

-xXx-

Mermaid Heel's reaction to the games

"Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan! Have you heard the news from Fairy Tail? It's spreading like crazy!" The cat woman appeared right in front of one of the infamous member of Mermaid Heel, Kagura.

"Indeed I heard Millianna. I spoke about the news to the master. She agreed to allow us participate in the games," the purple haired girl with bright hazel eyes said with a warm smile. _"__It__'__s been too long__… __Erza.__"_

"Really?! Oh, it's going to be so exciting! We'll beat all the other guilds for sure this time!" Millianna said excitedly. Kagura watched the cat woman with amusement. _"__I won__'__t allow anything to happen to you this time__… __Millianna.__" _

"Kagura-san! Millianna-chan! Don't forget about us! We'll be participating as well!" The other girls called out.

Kagura chuckled, "I haven't forgotten about you guys at all!" After the last magical games, Kagura, Erza, Millianna, and Jellal have all settled an agreement. Kagura will accept and move along everything that has happened to her brother. As well as Jellal and he will continue to be a part of Crime Sorcière and defeat all dark guilds.

"Well if we're gonna beat the other teams, we gotta start training right now!" The other three girls called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's go Millianna, Arana, Beth, Risley! Let's show the other teams that mermaids can devour anything!"

"That's our Kagura-chan!"

The girls from Mermaid Heel finally begin their training for three months. They'll show the other teams to never underestimate a mermaid!

-xXx-

Blue Pegasus's reaction to the games

"My lovely Erza, I finally get to to see your beautiful face again!" The pervert sat next to three other handsome guys who stared at him in amusement.

"Talking to your mirror now I see. Hmph!" A woman came up behind the four men. She wondered why Ichiya had such a huge crush on that scarlet haired girl, everyone in the world should've had a crush her… at least that's she thought.

"Heh, you can't blame Ichiya-san to have such a huge crush on Erza-sama. She does have the beautiful, shiny, scarlet hair. Her body has a nice curve to it, just who doesn't want to date the most precious lady on earth?" The boy with dark blonde hair and dark green eyes stated proudly.

"Whatever you say…" the woman with blonde hair and bright, blue eyes said with a bit of jealousy.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, I'm sorry if this offends you but I have no interest in you. My only interest goes to Erza alone. After I win the games I shall ask my dear Erza out and expose her to my parfume!" The man with orange hair had a very square face, indeed everyone, this is the infamous Ichiya!

"Indeed she is beautiful, but my eyes have already set on someone else," a guy who sat next to the blonde haired boy with green eyes said out loud with passion. "Ren, we already know that you and Sherry are engaged."

"Yes, Eve. She is the light to my everything, she is my treasure. Her deep blue eyes remind me of the ocean and her body-

"That's enough Ren. Thank you very much," the other handsome guy who sat next to Ichiya said with annoyance.

"You're just jealous that you haven't had a girlfriend yet, am I right, Hibiki?" Ren said with a smirk

"Oh back off already, and Ichiya, what did you say about the games earlier?" Hibiki said after punching Ren down.

"Uh, Hibiki, you didn't have to punch Ren down ya know," Eve said hesitantly. Everyone knew not to mention anything about a girlfriend next to Hibiki. Even one of the hottest guys in all Fiore still didn't have a girlfriend. It's not that he wants one, he's just always being busy with jobs and everything… according to what Jenny, Eve, Ren and Ichiya said.

"That gives you a lesson, Ren," Hibiki was getting tired of the conversation. He wanted to hear about the games that hasn't heard of yet.

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention to you guys that Fairy Tail is hosting a New Magical Games this year. I allow all of you to participate and you will all be going on a three month training session since the games are in three months," the master of the guild, Bob, overheard the loud noises but when he heard the word "games" he told them about the New Magical Games that Fairy Tail would be hosting.

"What? No way! Then we better start training right now if we're gonna beat the other teams!" Eve said excitedly. Eve has grown to be a fine looking man. He's grown magnificently and he hopes that the guild is just as strong as Fairy Tail.

"I have already got everything packed, we must leave immediately!" There was a loud noise that came upstairs from downstairs of the guild. It was Ichiya who had a huge sack of whatever was inside already packed.

"Ugh, your perfume smells disgusting!"

"Jenny, do not be disrespectful to my parfume! It's what makes a man a man!" Ichiya said with pride.

"Thank you for this opportunity Bob-sama. We'll win for sure this time, we won't lose like last time!" Ren and Hibiki said as they were heading out.

"We'll see you in three months Bob-sama!" the team left said out loud.

"I wish you guys luck… Jenny, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, Ichiya. You've all grown so much since the last magical games. Do your best, and that's all that counts," as Bob said smiling and washing the dishes at the same time. Bob had pride in his guild, "_as long as everyone cared for each other, that__'__s all that matters.__" _

"_What would__'__ve happened if Karen cared about her spirits. Hmmm__… __I wonder.__"_

-xXx-

Crime Sorcière's reaction to the games

"A New Magical Games I see… this sounds interesting," a mysterious man with blue hair like waves on the beach and a tattoo said with amusement in his voice.

"Yep! And this time, Fairy Tail will be hosting! I'll get to see Juvia again too!" a beautiful girl with bright pink hair said with a huge smile on her face.

Even though she wanted to verse Fairy Tail deep inside her, she knew it would come out to be a tie because she would never harm Fairy Tail because of everything they've done to her. They changed her perspective on the world and humanity. She couldn't thank them enough.

Jellal sighed, if only Ultear was here. The original members of Crime Sorcière would've all met Fairy Tail. He would've met Erza again, _"__I wonder how she__'__s doing__…" _Meredy would've met Juvia and Ultear would've met Gray. It's been a while, Jellal wondered if Gray got the message of… Ultear. Hopefully he did.

"Bring in the others. Let's see if they agree to this," Jellal said to Meredy.

Jellal and Meredy had a strong bond. They knew each other's pasts and they'd never bring up their pasts unless necessary (which is never). They're more like brothers and sisters and if anyone mistaken them for a couple, Jellal would've been pissed. Even though he rejected Erza, he still cares deeply for her, and he could never forgive himself for rejecting her.

"Agree to what?" A member of the Oracióon Seis asked.

"Racer! Let Jellal explain!

"Shut it Hoteye!"

Everyone knows Hoteye's real name was Richard. However, he doesn't feel like he should be called by his real name since he created so many of sins. He prefers Hoteye but some of the other members still remind him that his real name is Richard, no matter how many sins he has created.

"I think I know what this is about," the other member of Crime Sorcière spoke with a smirk on his face.

"You know everything, Cobra, now shut up because the others don't!" The white haired mage said.

"Angel, your as sassy as ever…"

"And your as creepy as ever, Midnight!"

(**A/N: **In the first chapter, Angel already knew about the games, but right now, she doesn't)

"Be quiet and let Jellal explain!" Meredy said furiously.

It's only been a short amount of time ever since the Oración Seis members has joined Crime Sorcière. Not everyone gets along, but this was nothing compared to when they first entered. They're trying to get along, but they definitely need more work. The neutral one would have to be Hoteye and Midnight. They never fight back unless necessary.

"Thank you, Meredy. Now, what I wanted to say is that Fairy Tail will be hosting a New Magical Games. You guys probably know what happened at the last Grand Magical Games. Anyways, I'm planning to make Crime Sorcière join this year's Magical Games. It will be a great opportunity for anyone who's looking for a guild to come to ours."

"That's right! Even though we were an independent guild before, we have decided it will be best for people who have created sins in the past to make up for them once they join our guild! We will destroy all dark guilds and we'll destroy Zeref… once and for all," Meredy said the last part quietly.

Jellal knew what Meredy was thinking. Zeref was the person that Ultear would ever think about. If it wasn't for Gray, who knew what Ultear would've **become**.

"Do you think Sabertooth is joining?" Angel asked quickly.

"I'm pretty sure they are, why's that?" Jellal looked carefully at Angel. He didn't trust the other members just yet. He didn't know anything about their pasts before the time with The Tower of Heaven.

"It's nothing…" Angel said as she turned around. "I'll be on my way."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train for the New Magical Games. Do you have a problem with that Racer?" 

"What? But Jellal didn't even tell us who's going to participate!"

"Leave her, I've already decided that she'll be participating. She's never acted like this in front of us. It must be important," Jellal said sternly.

"Well we agree to this, but who's going to participate?" Racer said with anticipation. Racer was a guy who liked action, he would do anything to get in a fight with someone… obviously with a good reason.

"Since I'm the guild master, I won't be able to participate." Jellal looked down at the floor, he's taken the sport of the guild master ever since Ultear… left.

"I will allow Angel, Racer, Cobra, Hoteye, and Midnight, to join. Meredy and I will watch all of you carefully. It will be a good opportunity for us to analyze what you can all do so we can be prepared for the next dark guild we defeat. Any rejections?"

"Yes," Midnight said.

"Oh? And why?" Jellal looked at Midnight carefully. In fact, he always had to watch out for Midnight carefully since he never knew what he would do. He is a strong opponent, but Jellal would knock him out in a second.

"How do you know that I wouldn't do something during the games?" Midnight had a blank face on. He didn't show his emotions, he didn't have any motivations to even live anymore. But he still keeps on living. Without any reason to.

"Because I trust you enough not to do anything."

Midnight was shocked to hear this. Someone trusted him? Yeah right. They probably wanted him to spill out his secrets and then use it against him. He won't get caught in their trap.

"I see, fine, I shall participate in the games," Midnight finally turned around.

Maybe someone actually did trust him. He'll be on guard if anyone tries to surprise him. But now, he'll sleep. He'll be training… in a nightmare.

"Eh? Where's Cobra and Racer?" Meredy didn't look as surprised. Cobra and Racer are rivals she didn't look surprised when Hoteye said,

"They ran off to train…"

"Like always," Jellal and Meredy said at the same time. It never surprised Hoteye when they did that. They were like brother and sister.

"I guess I'll be on my way now. Who knows what our opponents will be like when we fight against them."

"Yes… and Hoteye. Keep an eye on the others if you can and don't let them see you. Make sure they don't get into trouble. And I mean not get themselves arrested by the magic council for doing something stupid," Jellal said.

"Of course, thank you… for trusting me," Hoteye said with a gentle smile on his face.

"_I hope my little brother will be there__… __it__'__s been so long. I wonder how he__'__s doing.__" _

"That went better than you thought, huh Jellal,"

Jellal didn't expect that they agree to this so fast.

"Yes… Meredy, you know this isn't about winning, right?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We're doing this to defeat Zeref, for Ultear, and for the sake of every innocent lives out there, I won't accept to see any innocent people getting killed for no reason by dark guilds!"

Jellal smiled at Meredy. She has surely grown up to be quite mature.

This will be a long, quiet, three months without the other members. Jellal didn't know whether to be excited or worried about that.

-xXx-

Anonymous guild reacton to the games

"Have you heard… master?"

"Yes… we're going to destroy the other guilds."

The voices inside the guild laughed as the lights in the town went off. All that could be seen was a pair of bright red eyes.

_Yes! Second chapter done! I can__'__t have eight random guilds so I__'__m just going to reduce the amount of teams to five, because I can__'__t think of another three random guilds. _

_Anyways, this will kinda be like a crossover with other animes (mainly Naruto) because I need other characters to make up a team. The team will be revealed later on. _

_Please review! Thank you! And I__'__ll see you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, Erza and Jellal would have a child…

With Fairy Tail

"Wow! Look at all these contestants! How are we ever going to manage all of them?" A blonde haired mage said.

"Don't worry Luce! If any one of them gets out of control, I'll just beat the hell out of them!" A pink haired obnoxious boy said.

"Baka! You can't do that or we'll probably get sued!" A black haired boy said… with no clothes on.

"Gray-sama! You're so strong! Juvia will hold Natsu down so he won't make any stupid mistakes!" The water mage said while holding on to Gray's arm.

"Eh? So annoying…"

Gray and Juvia share a complicated relationship. Everyone knows Juvia has feelings for Gray, but they don't know what's going on in the young stripper boy's head. But deep inside, they know that Gray has some type of feelings for Juvia, but he won't ever show it.

"Shut up you guys, will you?! I was eating my cake in peace while you guys interrupted my peace! Anybody want to pay?"

Want to take a guess on who that is? You guessed it, it's the infamous Erza Scarlet!

"N-no thanks! E-Erza…" all four of them said at the same time.

Erza sighed and said "I hope you all remember why Makarov is making us host this. He doesn't even care about the cost but he'll do anything to make this happen. So just remember why he's doing this…"

"Yeah, and I think it's a great idea! But hopefully, it'll work somehow…" Lucy said the last part quietly.

All of them wanted this to work. Because if it did, it could possibly change all of humanity and the way they think.

Erza sighed, "We're gonna have to think of what to do with each round."

This was going to be quite tiresome for all of them.

When Lucy was looking through the contestants, she was surprised to see so many guilds, many of them were familiar but some of them, she has never even seen before.

"Look at all these guilds! They look so strong and powerful, this year's Magical Games will be quite exciting!"

"Juvia wants to know some of the guilds, can you say some of them?

"Yeah! There's Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorcière-

"What?! C-Crime Sorcière?" Erza asked quickly.

"Yeah… why?" When Lucy asked, she instantly knew. It was Jellal.

"I-I'm going to take a walk in town, don't bother following me or else."

Whenever the topic was Jellal, Erza would never be able to think straight. She admitted that she still had feelings for him, but when Jellal rejected her, that was that. There won't be any regrets.

"E-Erza!"

"Leave her, she'll come back later," Gray said it coldly. He wanted to help her, but whenever it comes to Jellal, Erza would always be… careless.

"Name the rest of the guilds," Natsu said as he watched Erza walk out of the guild. _"__Just be careful, kay?__" _Natsu knew Erza was able to handle herself, but whenever she's thinking about Jellal, she could get a bit reckless.

"Sure… there are so many though, but some of them are the Akatsuki, Night Raid, Soul Eater, Fatestay Night, Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach… wow, these guilds are incredible!" Lucy said excitedly.

(**A/N: **Yes, these are the names of some anime, they just sounded really cool and the names sound like they could be guild names as well)

"Heh, we're still the best though! We weren't called Fiore's strongest guild for no reason!" Natsu said out loud.

"What's with all the loud noise?" Two female mages asked.

"You guys are back! Come on, Wendy, Lisanna!" Lucy said with a bright smile on her face.

With all the stress that's been going on with the guild ever since they announced they were going to host the games, it wouldn't hurt to take a job once in a while.

All the paperwork had to be sorted, nearly hundreds of guilds have joined and each and every one of them had to be checked to see if they were valid guilds. They also had to do some research on the anonymous guilds and see who their masters were and to make sure no master was participating. It was hard work, and there were many arguments here and there, but Fairy Tail, like always, managed through the worst of times.

Wendy and Lisanna sighed, they didn't look too happy, they looked rather tired but it was understandable. "I can't believe we actually survived, huh Wendy."

"Lisanna! Wendy! You guys are back! Thank goodness!"

"Mira-nee! I've missed you!"

Lisanna and Mirajane went into an embrace. It was good to be back.

"What's up kiddo! How did the mission go?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Tiresome, but we managed to get our reward. How're the games coming along? Where's Erza?" As Wendy asked more questions, she was starting to get more worried. In fact, what exactly did happen when she left.

"Whoa, slow down there. You just came back from your 'almost a month' mission and you're already asking about the guild? Go get some rest and we'll explain everything later." Gray said with a gentle smile.

Wendy has surely grown. She hasn't cried, she hasn't whined, and she has become more independent and has more confidence in herself.

Wendy smiled, "Arigatou, Gray, but I actually have some things to talk about myself."

Gray looked at Wendy carefully, "I see… alright, we'll answer your questions."

Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy, and Lisanna all formed a circle. Lucy began. She said,

"We have many guilds join this year's games. Nearly one hundred and fifty-"

"Are we familiar with any of them?" Lisanna asked quickly.

"Let me explain, I was quite concerned with this, but the amount of guilds that we're unfamiliar with… are more than a half," Lucy said with concern in her voice.

"T-That's so many! What if they rebel? What if it turns into a death match?" Lisanna said horrified.

"Then Fairy Taill will just have to kick some ass!" Natsu said with a huge smile on his face.

Lucy smiled at him, that was always the solution to everything… according to Natsu.

"What he said, and as with Erza, she'll be back. She just took a stroll in town," Gray said with a blank face. He wasn't worried about Erza, he was just worried of what she would be thinking of.

"Erza! You're back!" Lucy said as she quickly ran to her. "Wendy and Lisanna just came back too! Come on, we're discussing about the games right now!"

"Welcome back, Lisanna, Wendy," Erza said with a gentle smile on her face.

As Erza came to join their discussion, Gray quickly asked, "What was it that you wanted to tell us before? Wendy?"

"That's right," Wendy took a glance at Lisanna and nodded. "While Lisanna and I were coming back from our mission in town, we were walking and the windows were open in this room. I wasn't sure, but I'm pretty sure they said they were going to destroy all the guilds. When the lights went off in town, I was only able to take a quick look inside, and I saw the most ferocious pair of red eyes."

"They were terrifying," Wendy and Lisanna said at the same time.

Erza closed her eyes for a minute and opened them and she spoke, "It's true, I saw warning posters all over town while I was walking, nobody knows their motive, and for all we know, they could have possibly disguised themselves so they could participate in the games, everyone must be aware."

"No way! Then everyone could be in danger!" Lucy said wide eyed.

"That's true, but actually, I have an idea to reduce the amount of guilds to only five guilds," Erza said with pride. As the others waited for her answer, the other guild members came in.

"Elfman-niichan! You're back too!" Mirajane and Lisanna ran over to Elfman and they embraced each other like they haven't seen each other for years.

"Welcome back, Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka!" Natsu with a smile on his face. It was always great to have the other members back.

"Levy! You're back! Gajeel too…" Lucy ran up to Levy and she they started discussing everything that has happened.

Many of the guild members were assigned to watch other guilds around Fiore and analyze their magic. This year's games won't get interrupted!

"Has the master returned?" The others who returned asked.

Lucy looked down… "No, he hasn't."

Just a week ago, the master said he had some unfinished business to do and he left the planning of the games up to the guild members. He hasn't returned since then.

All of the guild members were worried, the master was getting old and they were just concerned for his health, but they knew he was strong enough to handle himself.

"That's right, what was the idea that you had to reduce the amount of guilds?" Gray was curious about this. He knew the first who would ever come up with something like this would be Erza.

"A writing test," Erza said with a huge smirk on her face.

"A what?!" All of the guild members shouted.

"But that's so boring! We should at least have them all battle each other!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled out disappointedly.

Levy and Lucy sighed, of course they were the ones who wanted to watch other people fight.

"OWWW! Why'd you hit us Erza?" Natsu cried out loud.

"Let me explain! This will be a test to see how well you know your guild members," Erza's smirk grew.

"I think I know where going along with this!" Levy shouted excitedly.

"I'm still confused, but go no Erza!" Mirajane said embarrassingly as she blushed.

"There will be five rooms for each guild members because only five members are participating for each guild. We will give them a five questioned test, a very simple test-

"Each question has a certain amount of points… right?" Levy smirked, she knew exactly where this was going along.

"Correct! And the goal is to add up to a certain number."

"I see! So the first question could be worth zero points, then the second question could be five points, third could be ten points, fourth will be fifteen points, and fifth question would be twenty points!" Lucy finally understood the objective of this round.

"The certain number would be thirty points, if anyone goes above or below that number, they will be disqualified," Erza said proudly.

"Ooooooh! That's a great idea! Then we could see how well each guild member knows the other guild member!" Mirajane said excitedly.

While the other Fairy Tail members started to process this information… Natsu and Gajeel were still struggling to understand.

"Come on Erza! Just a battle royale is so much more simpler!" Natsu whined.

"No! We're going with my plan and that's that, any… rejections? Natsu?" Erza whispered in Natsu's ear.

"N-No Erza! I'm good! I'll go along with your plan!" Natsu said quickly before he gets toasted by Erza's hands.

"Good," Erza smirked.

"Hopefully we'll reduce the amount of guilds to five. If not, we'll try something else for the remaining guilds," Gray said as Juvia held on to him.

"Gray-sama is so smart! Please marry Juvia!"

Gray only sighed.

"Ummm, how many weeks until the games?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"In one week," a certain man said.

"M-MAKAROV?!" The guild members yelled out all together.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter! In the next chapter, we might finally get to see some reunions with the guild members! Stay tuned until next time!_

_I hope everyone knows that the test is part of the Naruto Shippuden chunin exams, just for your information! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail…

With Sabertooth

"Come on! Is that the best you've got?!"

"Shut the hell up Sting! I'll beat your ass up and I'll win the games for the guild!"

Yukino sighed, Sting and Rogue just haven't been getting along lately. They would blame each other for everything, and for something that's not even worth arguing about. The games were in one week, were they really prepared for it?

"You aren't the only who realized Yukino, me and Rufus have also been sensing something different about those two."

"I'm not worried-

Orga looked into Yukino's eyes. She sighed.

"The games are in one week! What are we going to do?!" Yukino could feel tears coming up her eyes. This wasn't like her, she wasn't supposed to be crying about this. "I want to know what's wrong! B-but they won't tell me! I want to help and they won't let me! Am I that useless to them?!"

Orga closed his eyes. "No, you aren't. The games are in a week, they'll get along by then."

"We should start heading back to the guild then."

Yukino jumped. "Rufus! You startled me!"

Rufus chuckled, "Yukino, you've been more cautious lately, maybe it's you that's been acting more different."

"What? I-It's nothin-

"Come on guys! Let's get back to guild! Minerva said to go back one week before the games starts!"

"Since when did you start to take charge Sting?"

"Shut the hell up you shadow freak! Shadows aren't even supposed to talk anyways!"

"You guys are best friends! Don't talk to each other like that!" Even Lector was starting to get frustrated with them arguing all the time. It started one month after training on an isolated island.

"Fro thinks so too…"

"Gomen Lector."

"Gomen Frosch."

Both said at the same time.

Rogue and Sting sighed. They were quiet until Sting said, "You're right. We shouldn't be arguing. The games are in a week and I want to win just as much as everybody else. We're going to have to stick together, because we're Sabertooth! And we don't let anyone else down!"

Rogue smiled, "You're right, Sting." Rogue started to frown, "I have a feeling Fairy Tail is going to do something that involves all the members from a guild. This will be the best time to not argue and think about how we're going to win the games… for Minerva!"

As the members of Sabertooth walked back to their guild, which was only a three day trip, everyone was being quiet. Either thinking about strategies, who they will be going up against.

Sting sighed. "You guys are being boring. How about a race back to the guild?"

Rogue started to dash towards the guild along with Fro behind his back.

"WHAT? THAT SHADOW FREAK DOESN'T GET TO GO AHEAD OF ME!" Sting also started to dash towards the guild with Lector in his hands… looking sick.

Yukino laughed. This is the Sabertooth that she remembered.

"We've gotta beat them! Come on guys!"

Orga also started to head towards the guild.

Rufus looked at Yukino. "You know I won't go easy on you just because you're a lady, right?"

Rufus chuckled and started to run, only a quarter of a mile away from Orga.

Yukino was shocked, she stood there for five minutes until she realized, "EVERYONE LEFT ME!" And then, she smirked. They want a race? They'll get a race.

"Open! Gate of the scales! Libra!"

Libra suddenly appeared, "How may I serve you master?"

"Change the gravity so the others will slow down a bit, just so I can get ahead of them in a race," Yukino smiled. She couldn't wait to crush the other members.

"Hai!"

"Slowpokes," Sting smirked. He passed Rogue only five minutes ago and only when he was sure that the others were far behind him, he slowed down. Suddenly, "What the hell?"

Sting started to levitate. "What the- YUKINO!"

As the other members started to levitate, Yukino looked up at the others while she ran.

Yukino had a smile that the devils couldn't even make.

"I'll see you guys back at the guild!" Yukino called out as she ran.

"She may look like a sweet girl on the outside, but on the inside, she's a demon," Orga said while he tried to get down.

"Heh, unlike the others, I have memorized Kagura's gravity magic and I can use it to my benefit," Rufus said quietly as he chanted the spell.

"Rufus! Wanna get us down?!" Sting called out as he watched Rufus slowly hit the floor.

"Hmmm," Rufus smirked. "Pass."

"RUFUS!" Sting was furious by now! How was he ever going to get down.

Suddenly, the rest of Sabertooth's guild members dropped to the ground.

"Yukino must've gotten there by now…" Rogue said as he let Fro down as well.

"Well, we gotta catch up to them! Let's go!"

As the others caught up to Rufus and Yukino, they ended up in a town. "It seems like it's abandoned." Rufus said quietly.

The town looked like it was at least a hundred years old. More than half of the buildings didn't even have roofs. The road that was made out of stone didn't even lead anyone to anywhere. Houses were burned down and what once looked like a shop, looked like a smokehouse that has been burned down as well. As Sabertooth's guilds members were staring at town, it started to pour.

"Geez, at this time of day?" Sting said frustrated.

There was only six more days until the games start and they weren't even at the guild yet.

"Should we keep moving? Or should we find shelter?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Well, if there's lightning then we should stay. There isn't light-

As Sting started to say, lightning began to appear. "Damn it!"

"Relax Sting, it's just lightning, if it doesn't go away in an hour or so, we'll just head back towards the guild. For now, I think we should look around this town while finding shelter… there's something off about this place. It feels like… dark magic," Rogue said the end quietly. Hopefully the others didn't here or Sting would've gone berserk and try to find whoever had the dark magic.

Sting sighed, "Alright, but we all return safely here, in about thirty minutes. Don't be late!"

As the others agreed, they all started to look around this abandoned town.

-xXx-

With Mermaid Heel

"Kagura-san! It's starting to pour, we should find shelter right now!" Risley yelled out.

Kagura sighed, to be honest, she would've never admitted this but… they were completely lost.

"Alright, we'll split into two teams. Millianna and I shall look around this town to see if we can find anyone and ask for directions. The rest of you shall look for structure. We meet here in thirty minutes. Be safe!" Kagura said as her and Millianna started to look around.

Millianna looked down and frowned as she walked., "The others will be fine if you're worrying about that," Kagura quickly said.

"It's not that. I can sense something. But I don't know what it is."

Kagura frowned, she did sense something. Suddenly, a piece of wood snapped. Kagura and Millianna both went into a fighting position. "Who is it?!" They both yelled out.

"K-Kagura? Is that you?" A female voice asked. Her voice was quiet and calm.

"How do you know my name?" Kagura's voice was strong and steady. She wasn't going to allow this stranger get the best of her.

"It's me… Aguria Yukino. Do you remember me?" Yukino said as she stepped closer to the duo.

Kagura started to smile. "It really is you. I can sense that you've become stronger as well."

"Arigatou, why are you guys here by the way? Is it just the two of you?"

"I can ask you the same question. We were coming back from our training for something and we kind of got lost. We have three other members searching for shelter before the rain gets any worse." 

"Training for something?" Yukino smirked. "The New Magical Games?"

Kagura wasn't shocked. Of course Sabertooth was going to join. In fact, Kagura started to chuckle. "I hope we get a rematch. But don't think you'll win this time, I've gotten stronger as well."

Thirty minutes as passed and the three of them started to head back towards the meeting spot. As each of them started to head towards the meeting spot, the rest of Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel's members were there.

"It looks like we're friends now, but don't think we will be during the games," Rufus said with a sly smile.

"Good news Kagura! Sabertooth will help us get back to the guild since their guild isn't far away from ours! The rain also seemed to stop so we can head back soon," Risley said excitedly.

Kagura smiled. It was good to have another guild help them out. Because no other guild would've helped them out. It felt good, that two guilds were able to cooperate and not start a war. Why couldn't it be like this for all guilds?

As the two guilds started to head out, they all saw a building that didn't look broken at all. In fact, it looked new as ever.

Sting looked at Rogue and nooded. "I'm going to look inside. You guys stay back."

Yukino looked shocked. "Are you really worried about me, Yukino? I'll be fine!" Sting said with a bright smile on his face."

Yukino nodded, "Be careful."

Sting opened the door and walked inside. He could hear laughter and the smell of alcohol was too much that he had to cover up his nose. When he got a closer look, all he could see were red eyes everywhere. As Sting started to get up, someone grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think so," the male voice said.

Everyone had a cloak on. Sting couldn't even tell who was who. However, he was able to memorize the shade of red each person had. Sting smirked, "WHITE DRAGON ROAR!"

Everything turned white and Sting quickly ran for it. When he got outside, everyone was fighting a person that had a cloak on. "What the hell?!"

Finally, the building exploded, leaving the members of Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth unconscious while the people with red eyes made a run for it.

-xXx-

"Was that an explosion?" A male voice said.

"Should we go check it out? We have time before we have to head back towards the guild." Another male voice said out loud.

As the two males looked at each other and nodded, they headed towards the explosion with three other members following them.

_This chapter was a little bit more slower than the other chapters! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! Stay tuned until next time!_

_Don__'__t forget to review as well!_


End file.
